juntas a la par
by casio23
Summary: despues de 7 años quinn y rachel se vuelven a encontrar. como sera la vida de ellas despues de tanto tiempo sin verse.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 7 años desde que salieron del instituto y aunque prometieron estar en contacto ni siquiera una llamada se habían hecho. 7 años desde que dejaron de ser unas crías y a pesar de todo no se buscaron.

Pero aquella fría mañana de diciembre todo iba a cambiar. Quinn hacia un día que había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York, después de pasar 6 años en Londres y caminaba por las calles con su abultada pansa de 7 meses. Estaba en busca de una cafetería para poder sentarse a desayunar antes de volver a casa. Pero quinn nunca se imaginó que en esa misma cafetería se iba a encontrar con una morena de ojos grandes y profundos, una morena que ella muy bien conocía y que hacia exactamente 7 años que no veía.

A medida que iba avanzando se chocó con alguien a quien todavía no había visto la cara. Cuando su vista se posó en el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

**-lo siento-** decía la chica.

**Q: Rachel?**

**R: Quinn?**

**Q: Rachel tanto tiempo que… que haces aquí?**

**R: vivo aquí. Tu qué haces aquí quinn?**

**Q: no, me refiero a que haces en esta cafetería?. Venís muy seguido por acá?. Sabes algo de los chicos?. Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?.**

**R: despacio, despacio que no te entiendo, y después soy yo la que habla mucho jajaja. Primero vengo a esta cafetería seguido porque vivo en el edificio de enfrente, segundo no sé nada de los chicos y hace como 7 años que no nos vemos, alguna pregunta más?.**

**Q: si hace mucho que dejamos de hablar, y no sé porque. **

**R: lo siento quinn ahí está mi pedido. **

**Q: si no te hagas problema, yo solo estaba de pasada y ya regreso al hotel donde me estoy quedando.**

**R: te estas quedando en un hotel?. Hace cuanto tiempo que estas en NY?. **

**Q: más o menos un día hace que estoy acá y si estoy buscando departamento pero todavía nada, con la pansa me cuesta caminar mucho.**

Rachel en ese mismo instante se percató de la ya crecida pansa de quinn y se quedó impresionada, no porque la pansa sea muy grande sino porque nunca se imaginó ver a quinn otra vez embarazada, con lo que eso le preocupaba a la rubia después de Beth.

**R: no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Este bien con esto? – dijo señalándole el vientre.**

**Q: si con pequeño te referís a mi pansa creo que te equivocaste, porque de pequeño no tiene nada, ajajaj y si me preguntas por lo que paso con Beth desde ya te digo que estoy muy bien. **

**R: y porque no te ayuda tu esposo a buscar departamento creo que es lo más justo ya que tú no puedes en ese estado.**

**Q: primero estoy embarazada no invalida y segundo no tengo esposo estoy soltera. **

**R: oh lo siento Q, no quería incomodarte, no… no era mi intención. Lo siento**

**Q: rach tranquila está todo bien… siempre estuve sola y esta no va a ser la excepción. Y vos? Algún pretendiente por ahí o varios?**

**R: ninguno por suerte. Eh quinn ya debo irme tengo que hacer las compras y lamentablemente tengo que dejarte. **

**Q: ok rach, yo voy a seguir caminando un poco más y me voy a comer al hotel. Cuídate.**

Cuando Rachel salió de la cafetería un frio corrió por su espalda ya no sentía ese calor que se había instalado en su cuerpo al haber hablado con quinn. Y una idea se cruzó por su mente.

Vio a la rubia que ya se alejaba por la acera de la cafetería y corrió hasta ella.

**R: QUINN! QUINN ESPERA…**

**Q: que pasa Rachel? Porque corres así y gritas como una loca? Ajja**

**R: me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo, yo tengo que pasar por el supermercado por unas cosas pero después podemos ir a comer a mi casa, si te apetece claro?.**

**Q:no quiero incomodar Rachel, yo puedo comer en el hotel tranquila vos tendrás cosas que hacer y no quiero molestar.**

**R: no molestas quinn tú vas a comer sola y yo también, que mejor que comer solas juntas… que te parece?**

**Q: está bien, acepto… pero te ayudo a cocinar, nada de hacer todo sola eh!**

**R: ok ok. Vamos?**

**Q: vamos.**

Quinn había acompañado a Rachel a hacer las compras para poder comer y ahora se dirigían a la casa de la morena. En trayecto desde el supermercado hasta la casa de la morena fue tranquilo, hablaron un poco de todo lo que les había sucedido esos años sin verse, y ahí quinn se enteró que la morena no tenía novio no porque no quisiera sino porque sus gustos habían cambiado bastante desde el instituto.

Ahora Rachel podía decir que estaba orgullosa de ser lesbiana y sin ningún temor porque su carrera se hunda podía salir con quien quisiera.

Rachel descubrió que quinn quedo embarazada de su novio pero que este al enterarse la abandono y no quiso saber más nada de la rubia y su embarazo.

**Q: gracias por invitarme Rachel. De vez en cuando hace bien un poco de compañía. Desde que llegue de Londres no he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre. Santana me dijo que estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles con britt y no he vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces.** – Reconoció un poco triste.- **Es bueno encontrarse con una cara conocida en esta enorme ciudad. Aunque sea la tuya jajaja **

**R: no es gracioso, que tiene mi cara de malo?**

**Q: nada solo lo decía por molestar, pero tu cara no tiene nada de malo, es perfecta así como esta.**

**R: no te creo, si lo dijiste es porque algo malo tiene.**

**Q: no rach enserio no tiene nada de malo, solo lo dije para molestarte porque sé que no te gustan esos juegos, nada más. Tu cara es perfecta como es, los ojos grandes y expresivos de un color hermoso e intenso, la boca perfecta** – expreso sin poder evitar mirar la boca de la morena- **esos labios gruesos que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a besar, tu nariz no importa si es grande pero es lo que te caracteriza y te hace diferente a todos los demás, nunca cambies nada de todo lo que aquí** – dijo quinn tocando la mejilla de Rachel con dulzura. - **Yo no cambiaría nada de lo que hay en ti.**

Rachel estaba ruborizada con todo lo que la rubia le había dicho. Por suerte estaba aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y eso las saco del trance en el que estaban.

**R: creo que…. Que… que tenemos que bajar del auto si queremos comer pronto.**

**Q: si, tienes razón mejor bajemos.- **

_**Que hiciste quinn? Tanto años de olvido y alejadas para poder olvidarla y ahora con unas pocas horas se va todo el tiempo pasado al caño. Veo que los sentimientos nunca se irán.**_

Esta será una larga cena. – pensó Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo para ninguna de las dos, Rachel le contaba como era su vida en los teatros, y Quinn como era su vida de fotógrafa. Estaban cómodas con la charla, hasta que empezaron a hablar del instituto. Ese era un tema delicado para ambas.

-alguna vez estuviste enamorada de Finn?- pregunto la morena sin vueltas.

-no lo sé Rachel, no sé realmente que es el amor, no sé si alguna vez ame a alguien.-

-como que no sabes lo que es amar?, alguna vez estuviste enamorada de alguien?-

-para vos que es el amor Rachel?-

-para mí? Pues para mí el amor es sentir que necesitas de la otra persona más que nada en el mundo, que no podes evitar sentir celos cuando alguien la toca, cuando alguien habla con ella, cuando alguien más la hace reír. Es sentir que tu corazón ya no es tuyo, que le pertenece a esa persona que te hace reír todos los días. Eso es el amor para mi Quinn. Alguna vez sentiste eso por alguien más?-

Claro que Quinn sintió todo eso, pero como le decía que nunca lo había sentido por Finn sino por la misma persona que ahora estaba sentada frente a ella diciéndole como era amar, esa morena de ojos marrones que la volvía loca solo con mirarla, como podría ser capaz de decirle que la amaba desde hace tiempo. No Quinn no podía hacer eso, no ahora que había vuelto a ver a la morena después de tantos años.

-Quinn? Me escuchaste?.-

-si Rachel te escuche bien, y mi respuesta es sí, si ame a alguien alguna vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y no creo que alguna vez pueda volver a amar así. Aunque yo no existiera en su mundo, ella era muy importante para mi.- en cuanto Quinn dijo las últimas palabras se arrepintió automáticamente de su error. "había dicho ella" y eso no estaba bien.

-ella?. Quinn vos estabas enamorada de una mujer?.-

-eh… perdón Rachel creo que debería irme, ya he dicho demasiado esta noche.-

-no Quinn, no te puedes ir y dejarme con la intriga, no me molesta que sea una mujer en verdad. Nunca te juzgaría por eso, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, somos amigas no?.-

Eso amigas, acuérdate Quinn, Rachel solo es tu amiga, nada más.

-si claro… amigas… creo.- dijo la rubia un poco insegura.

-claro que somos amigas Quinn, ya no somos unas crías y tenemos la madurez suficiente para dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con nuestras vidas. Porque no nos sentamos un rato en el sofá y hablamos tranquilas?. Prometo no hacer preguntas incomodas.-

-está bien Rachel, un rato más al lado de la diva Berry no me hará mal.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-eso es lo que quería escuchar rubia, ve a sentarte que enseguida te alcanzo.-

Rachel estaba muy feliz esa noche, no solo por el reencuentro con la rubia, sino también por la posibilidad de volver a estar a su lado aunque sea como amiga, Rachel se conformaba con eso antes de volver a perderla otra vez. Nunca se animó a decirle lo que sentía en el instituto por miedo al rechazo de la rubia. Por eso solo se conformaba con cuidarla desde lejos sin que Quinn se diera cuenta. Verla sentada en su sofá, tan tranquila y relajada le hacía feliz, verla tan hermosa como siempre, con esos ojos que te hipnotizaban cada vez que te miraban, su boca tan perfecta. Rachel siempre se preguntó que sería besar esa boca, quería saber si de verdad vería esos tan famosos fuegos artificiales que alguna vez dijo Finn que sentía cada vez que la besaba.

Rachel despejo su cabeza y volvió al living para sentarse al lado de su rubia.

-te tardaste, que hacías?.-

-estaba viéndote.- la morena no sabía dónde meterse después de lo que dijo.

-viéndome? Y se puede saber que veías de mí.?-

-lo hermosa que se ve tu pansa, de verdad es increíble, nunca te imagine así.- mentira Rachel siempre se la imagino embarazada pero junto a ella, formando una familia.

-ah… eh… supongo que es raro, pero es normal Rachel.-

-puedo?.- dijo Rachel señalando el vientre de Quinn pidiendo permiso para tocarlo.

-claro que puedes rach.-

Rachel coloco su mano en el vientre de Quinn y sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo, el contacto con el cuerpo de la rubia se sentía muy bien. Siempre quiso saber que se sentía tocar su piel blanca, sentir su calor, su perfume, ese embriagador olor que desprendía la rubia al pasar. Y de pronto sintió algo que le llamo la atención y la saco de sus pensamientos, una patadita del bebe.

-sentiste eso?.- pregunto Rachel emocionada.

-parece que le gustas.- dijo Quinn toda roja.

-hola bebe…

-Se llama Emma.- dijo Quinn

-ok, hola Emma, yo soy Rachel, soy amiga de tu mama, la persona más tierna del mundo, aunque ella demuestre lo contrario, sé que pronto vas a salir de allí, pero sé que vas a estar en buenas manos porque aquí la rubia llorona te va a cuidar muy bien. Te protegerá de todos y nunca te va a soltar la mano, aparte si ella me deja siempre voy a estar cerca para ayudarlas. Espero que seas tan hermosa como ella.- Rachel estaba emocionada.

Cuando la morena levanto la vista, se encontró con los ojos llorosos y penetrantes de Quinn. La morena se asustó y le pregunto.

-estas bien? Hice algo mal? Te juro que no era mi intención si sabía que te ib…-

La morena no pudo continuar ya que unos labios se posaron sobre su boca dejándola sin habla y bastante sorprendida. Rachel no sabía que hacer estaba en shock solo se dejaba besar, pero no era capaz de moverse. La rubia al darse cuenta de la quietud de Rachel se alejó un poco preocupada y avergonzada.

-lo siento Rachel, de verdad que no quise, lo siento tanto… será mejor que me vaya.-

Quinn hablaba sola ya que Rachel ni se movía, cuando la rubia estaba cerca de la puerta Rachel reacciono. Corrió hasta la rubia y no le dio tiempo a nada solo se abalanzó hacia sus labios.

Era un beso lento, con cariño, un beso que dice más que mil palabras. Las dos estaban ansiosas por seguir con ese beso pero necesitaban aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Rachel yo…-

-shhh… no digas nada rubia, esto paso porque tenía que pasar. Lo siento si no reaccione antes pero nunca me espere un beso tuyo.-

-yo nunca me imaginé esto. Aunque no me quejo, es algo que las dos queríamos hacer.-

-que nos pasó Rachel, porque nos alejamos si decidimos ser amigas al finalizar el instituto?.-

-no sé qué nos pasó, pero de algo tuvo que servir la distancia.-

-será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansada y ya es tarde. Me gustó mucho volver a verte rach. Espero que se repita.-

-se va a repetir Quinn, se va a repetir…- Rachel se alejó un poco para poder darle una tarjeta a la rubia.- este es mi teléfono, solo basta un mensaje tuyo para que nos encontremos otra vez.-

-está bien, prometo no esperar 7 años más para volver a vernos.- dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso en los labios a Rachel.-y me gustaría mucho hablar de lo que paso hoy, pero mejor otro día con más calma y con menos cansancio.-

-está bien, otro día hablamos, pero esta vez no te voy a dejar huir.-

-chau Rachel.-

-chau rubia hermosa.- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar rubia, durante muchos años estuve enamorada de vos, esta vez voy a ser valiente.-dijo Rachel en la soledad de su casa.

Cada una necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en un solo día. Pero necesitaban hacerlo a solas, saber qué es lo que realmente sentían cada una y poder entender que iban a hacer de ahora en más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado 3 días desde la cena en casa de Rachel. La rubia no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en un par de horas. Volver a ver a Rachel, saber que sus sentimientos hacia la morena estaban intactos y como frutilla del postre, la había besado.

Todo era muy confuso, Rachel no la había llamado obviamente porque no tenía su número, y ella tenía miedo de volver a ver a la morena. No estaba segura de todo lo que sentía, sabía que la quería y que la necesitaba en su vida, pero tenía miedo de perderla otra vez.

No muy lejos del departamento de Quinn pasaba algo parecido, Rachel estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina intentando leer el libreto de una obra pero le era imposible concentrarse, en su cabeza solo existía la rubia. Rachel quería verla, necesitaba hablar con Quinn para saber que le pasaba, pero la rubia no la había llamado. Estaba claro que no quería saber nada de ella y que la había asustado con el beso. Pero después de todo fue Quinn quien la beso, no tenía por qué asustarse si ella empezó todo.

Las dos estaban igual de inseguras con lo que sentían, ninguna quería exponerse demasiado ante la otra. El miedo les estaba jugando en contra, pero cuando dos personas tienen que estar juntas todo el universo se empeña en que esto suceda.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel salió a correr por central park para mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas y no pensar en la rubia. Ella nunca se imaginó que exactamente en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora se iba a encontrar con Quinn.

Quinn estaba trabajando en una sesión de fotos al aire libre. Estaba concentrada tomando fotos cuando alguien le toco la espalda.

-Rachel que… que haces aquí? No es que me moleste pero no esperaba verte por acá.- dijo Quinn nerviosa y un tanto avergonzada.

-me imagine pero no te hagas problema Quinn, solo te vi, y como persona educada que soy vine a saludarte, nada más. Ya me iba.- dijo Rachel un poco dolida por la actitud de la rubia, pero cuando se dio vuelta un brazo la retuvo.

-no hace falta que me trates así Rachel, me sorprendió verte nada más, no me molesta tu presencia, de verdad.-

- bueno no parece, porque te pusiste toda roja cuando me viste y ni siquiera un saludo recibí de tu parte, estas como a la defensiva.- contesto Rachel algo enojada con la actitud de la rubia. No entendía porque la estaba tratando así si ella no había hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario fue la rubia la que nunca la llamo después de la cena.

-lo siento rach de verdad, no quiero estar así con vos, pero no lo puedo evitar.- la rubia un tanto apenada no sabía qué hacer para arreglar el pequeño incidente que tenía con la morena.

-está bien Quinn, no tienes que fingir que te agrado, ni tampoco es tu deber llamarme después de la cena. Pensé que después de tantos años sin saber la una de la otra podríamos por lo menos llevarnos bien.-

-Rachel no es eso, de verdad no lo entenderías.- la rubia no sabía que decir y estaba muy nerviosa.-Thomas podes seguir con la sesión y después llevar todo al estudio, yo necesito retirarme antes.- la rubia le dio la cámara y un par de indicaciones al chico.

-ok, yo me hago cargo, nos vemos más tarde reina, cuídate mucho.- el chico se acercó y le dio un beso a la rubia en la mejilla antes de retirarse a continuar con su trabajo.

-ahora si Rachel, hablemos.-

-de que quieres hablar Quinn? Si está muy claro que poco te importa tener algún tipo de relación conmigo. Sé que en el instituto nunca nos llevamos bien, es mas no nos llevábamos. Pero por lo menos se sincera y no me dejes ilusionarme con poder ser tu amiga, pasaron 7 años Quinn, 7 largos años en los que estuve sola, sin amigos y sin nadie a mi lado que de verdad me quisiera como algo más que una noche de sexo. No quiero volver a pasar lo mismo otra vez, asique mejor volver a como estábamos, sin saber la una de la otra como hace 7 años. Chau Quinn.- Rachel estaba a punto de irse y Quinn no reaccionaba.

-RACHEL! Espera. Las cosas no son como vos piensas, déjame que te explique, por favor.-

-habla!-

-quizás vos no sabías nada de mí en estos años pero yo sí. Cuando me fui a Londres sabía que era por mucho tiempo y no podía estar sin saber nada de vos tantos años, aunque en el instituto siempre te hice la vida imposible tienes que saber que solo era una máscara rach, una máscara que me ocultaba de mi misma y de mis sentimientos. Siempre fui una cobarde, tenía miedo de mi familia, de la sociedad, tenía miedo de mí. No es justo que me digas que no me importa ser tu amiga porque no es así, es lo que más quiero, pero las cosas no son fáciles, como quieres ser mi amiga si por vos daría la vida, como quieres ser mi amiga si por vos me perdería, iría a donde sea que me pidas. Mucha agua paso bajo el puente rach, y muchas cosas cambiaron en mí, es mucho el dolor que yo siento dentro mío, no puedo ofrecerte nada más que lo que ves. De la Quinn que conocías solo queda la sombra. Hay cosas que me marcaron y me cambiaron para toda la vida. Perdona rach pero no puedo dar más de mí. De verdad me gustaría, vos te mereces lo mejor y yo así no puedo ser amiga de nadie.- Quinn estaba llorando y ya no pudo contenerse más y sus piernas empezaron a debilitarse. Rachel la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se caiga. Luego ambas se sentaron en un banco del parque.

-Quinn? Mírame.- dijo Rachel con extrema dulzura.- sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, no estás sola, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites. Yo no pido nada a cambio, solo que me dejes ser parte de tu vida. No quiero pasar muchos años más para volver a encontrarte.- Rachel tenía sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia y le sostenía la mirada mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que osaban salir de esos ojos color avellana.- no importa que fue eso tan terrible que te paso, yo voy a curar ese corazón. Voy a volver a ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenes.-

-rach yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, no tengo nada solo a mi hija.-

-déjame cuidarte y eso para mí es lo mejor que me podes ofrecer.-

-solo dame tiempo sí. Es difícil seguir adelante. Solo necesito tiempo Rachel.-

-todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si pasa más de un día sin que me llames te voy a ir a buscar y te voy a patear el trasero. Escuchaste?- Quinn empezó a reírse de las ocurrencias de la morena y así siguieron conversando un poco más hasta que la rubia volvió a su casa. Ya estaba cansada de tanto andar asique decidió volver a descansar.

Las chicas se despidieron pero esta vez con la certeza de hablar por teléfono y volver a encontrarse.

Una vez que Quinn entro a su departamento se quitó los zapatos y se tiro en el sofá a ver un poco de tele. Cuando ya estaba bastante relajada y muy cómoda el timbre empezó a sonar. Muy desganada se levantó para ver quién era la inoportuna persona que la molestaba a esa hora. Cuando abrió la puerta detrás de esta estaba Thomas con una sonrisa y dos bolsas en las manos.

-sé que seguramente estabas descansando pero no creo que te resistas a unas ricas pastas y un delicioso helado.- Thomas entro y la rubia reía por las ocurrencias de su socio.

-no deberías estar con tu mujer y el demonio de tu hijo?- la rubia no podía evitar reírse recordando al pequeño John.

-ya hable con Jessica y está todo bien me dejo venir, asique quédate tranquila que no se va a enterar de nuestra aventura de amantes.- dijo Thomas guiñándole el ojo para hacer reír a la rubia.

-si seguro, una aventura que no existe gracias a dios, porque tu mujer es una santa si logro soportarte a ti como novio, yo te hubiera matado a los dos días.-

-bueno ahora hablando enserio, que haces acá Thomas?.-

-hablando seriamente, necesito saber quién era esa preciosura que estaba en el parque esta mañana?-

-era Rachel.-

-la misma Rachel que yo me estoy imaginando?-

-si la misma Thomas.-

-porque no me contaste que la habías vuelto a ver? Quinn ella es la misma mujer por la que llorabas todas las noches en la universidad, que te hacia sonreír sin razón, la misma por la que tantas veces me rechazaste, es la misma mujer por la que volviste. Como se te pudo pasar el detalle de decirme que la habías visto.?-

-no se me paso el detalle, directamente no quería decírtelo.-

-que pasa Quinn? Es por lo que paso en Londres que estas así?

-si Thomas es por eso, como piensas que va a reaccionar cuando sepa todo lo que me paso? Quiero ser su amiga pero tengo miedo. Es muy fuerte para ir decírselo así como si nada. Todavía no estoy preparada. Duele mucho sabes.- Quinn ya no aguanto y el llanto comenzó a salir sin poder evitarlo. No sabía cómo podía ser amiga de Rachel sin ser del todo sincera. No sabía que iba a hacer. Thomas la abrazo para poder contenerla hasta que la rubia se durmió.

-tranquila reina, ella te va a entender.- susurro Thomas a la rubia que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. ME AYUDAN MUCHO A SABER SI LA HISTORIA LES GUSTA Y SI DEBO CONTINUARLA. LA HISTORIA NO VA A SER MUY LARGA Y LA VOY ESCRIBIENDO DIA A DIA, POR ESO NO PUEDO PUBLICAR TAN SEGUIDO LOS CAPITULOS PORQUE DEPENDE DE MI INSPIRACION DEL DIA LA CANTIDAD DE CAPITULOS QUE ESCRIBO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA. LA UNIVERSIDAD OCUPA MUCHO DE MI TIEMPO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó en su habitación con la misma ropa del día anterior. Supuso qué Thomas la había llevado, pero al pasar por el living la persona que estaba acostada en el sofá no era Thomas sino una morena hermosa de ojos color chocolate que dormía muy tranquila. Quinn se había quedado helada al verla ahí. No sabía porque Rachel estaba en su living. Como había llegado ahí si ella nunca le dio su dirección, la única opción q le quedaba era que Thomas la había llamado. Efectivamente Quinn se acercó al teléfono y ahí junto a este estaba la tarjeta con el número de la morena. Quinn se acercó a Rachel para poder despertarla. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo ahí, abrazada a una manta.  
-rach despierta, vamos Rachel tienes q levantarte.-  
Quinn intento despertarla y Rachel no reaccionaba así que se le ocurrió una forma no muy relajada de levantarla.  
-BERRY MUEVE TU TRASERO DE MI SOFÁ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO.- esa si era la Quinn del instituto.  
Rachel sobresaltada no sabía que había pasado sólo se dio cuenta donde estaba y con quien cuando cayó al suelo del susto que le dio Quinn.  
-qué demonios Quinn, casi me matas de un susto. Esas son formas de despertar a una persona?- Rachel tenía la mano en su pecho, todavía no se reponía del susto.  
Quinn reía a carcajadas por el estado de la morena. Rachel en ese momento se fijó en la rubia que tenía delante, esa sonrisa que tan loca la volvía, esos ojos llenos de alegría. Esa era la Quinn que quería volver a ver. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por la chica de ojos avellana. Cuando Thomas la llamo ella acudió sin pensarlo a la casa de la rubia. Sabía que Quinn no estaba bien y quería cuidarla.  
-vamos rach era la única forma de despertarte. Te compenso con un desayuno?-  
-más te vale que el café sea doble.-  
Las chicas pasaron el desayuno tranquilas entre charlas. Quinn debía volver al estudio a trabajar pero Rachel le informo que ese día se quedaría todo el día en casa.  
-Thomas dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo y que no se te ocurra aparecer en el estudio.-  
-Thomas debería mantener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando.- dijo la rubia un tanto enojada con su socio y amigo.  
-Quinn sé que necesitas tiempo, pero es importante que me cuentes que te pasa? Qué es eso tan grave que te sucedió en Londres para que hayas cambiado tanto?.-  
-no puedo rach, es muy complicado, no quiero alejarte de mí, y sé que mi pasado hará que no vuelvas a hablar conmigo. No quiero que eso pase.-  
-Quinn, escúchame bien, nada ni nadie va a lograr que yo me olvide de vos y me aleje. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase.-  
-es difícil, no sé por dónde empezar.-  
-cuéntame desde el principio, desde que llegaste a Londres.-  
-está bien pero necesito que me prometas que no me vas a interrumpir hasta que termine de hablar.- Rachel asintió sin decir nada y la rubia continuo hablando.- cuando llegue a Londres seguí estudiando fotografía y en uno de esos cursos conocí a Alex un chico inglés que al principio me pareció encantador, su sonrisa te convencía de todo. Y yo como una estúpida caí en su juego.-se lamentaba Quinn mientras seguís con la historia.- 3 meses después él era mi novio, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, unos meses después él consiguió trabajo en un bar. En las noches llegaba muy alcoholizado y drogado, habían pasado 6 meses desde que me golpeo por primera vez. Yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo su padre era un respetado juez y nunca me iban a creer. Él era otra persona, ya no lo conocía. Una noche llego más borracho que nunca y tenía una botella en la mano e intento propasarse conmigo y me tiro a la cama. Le dije que me soltara que no quería tener relaciones con él y no le importó. Me golpeo con la botella y yo caí inconsciente al suelo.- Quinn aguantaba las ganas de llorar para poder terminar con la historia. Pero su cuerpo le costaba mantenerse en pie. Rachel lo noto y abrazo a la rubia sin decir nada sólo un abrazo donde decía todo.  
-si quieres podemos seguir otro día Quinn, de verdad no hace falta que sigas ahora te hace mal.-  
-si no lo saco ahora no voy a tener el valor de volver a hablar otro día Rachel.-  
-está bien te escucho.-la morena estaba atenta a todo lo que la rubia decía.  
-al otro día amanecí desnuda en la cama, tenía sangre en las uñas y el labio me dolía igual que la cabeza. Esa fue la primera vez que me tomo por la fuerza. Sé que fui una tonta porque tendría que haberme largado de ahí lo antes posible. Pero tenía mucho miedo. Todas las noches era igual, él llegaba borracho y hacia conmigo lo que quería. Después de unos meses conocí a Mark, era mi ayudante en el estudio de fotografía y me fui enamorando de él. Teníamos un amor a escondidas. Alex seguía igual que siempre ya no me importaba que me tomará por la fuerza, en esos momentos yo no pensaba, sólo dejaba mi cuerpo ahí y mi mente ya no existía en esa habitación. Mark lo sabía e intentaba ayudarme aunque no sabía qué hacer, hasta que un día me entere que estaba embarazada.-  
El bebe es de... de...- pregunto la morena con miedo.  
-tranquila es de Mark, yo sabía que no podía ser de Alex, porque él no podía tener hijos. Se lo dije a Mark y él estaba feliz con la noticia queríamos fugarnos y huir de Alex, pero cuando Alex se enteró estaba furioso y amenazó con matar a Mark, yo me iba a escapar con él esa misma noche, pero Mark nunca llego al aeropuerto. Yo me fui porque se lo había prometido. Después de unos meses sin noticias de Alex y Mark, me entere que Mark había muerto, que lo habían matado en un bar. Y supe que fue Alex, no tenía pruebas pero sabía que él era el culpable. Ahí fue cuando decidí volver a tenía que huir Rachel. Estaba destrozada, yo lo quería mucho a Mark, íbamos a tener una hija y el maldito de Alex lo mato, y todo por mi culpa.- Quinn era un mar de lágrimas y Rachel la abrazo.  
Rachel también lloraba, sentía impotencia, dolor, bronca, ganas de matar a ese maldito por haber hecho sufrir a su rubia.  
-no es tu culpa Quinn. Vos hiciste lo que pudiste para sobrevivir al lado de ese tipo.-  
-tengo miedo rach, tengo miedo de que me encuentre y le haga daño a Emma. Por eso no quiero acercarme a vos, no quiero que te haga daño.-  
-bonita, no te va a encontrar, no te va a hacer daño, ni a vos ni a Emma y tampoco a mí. Te lo prometo. No me alejes de tu vida, ahora más que nunca déjame cuidarte, a vos mi hermosa rubia y a esa preciosura que viene en camino.- Rachel no lo pudo evitar y le dio un beso en los labios a Quinn. La rubia al sentir esos cálidos y carnosos labios no pudo resistirse tampoco e intensifico un poco más el beso. Se tuvieron que separar porque necesitaban aire pero dejaron sus frentes juntas, se miraban a los ojos y se transmitían todo el cariños que se tenían.  
-no me alejes Quinn, de verdad quiero cuidarte.-  
-prométeme que te vas a cuidar vos también, por favor, nunca me personaría que te pase algo.-la rubia tenía más miedo por Rachel que por ella misma. De verdad quería cuidarla.  
-te lo prometo bonita.- Rachel cerró esa promesa con un beso.  
Así se quedaron un rato abrazadas hasta que el sueño venció a la rubia. Rachel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Quinn comenzó a desperezarse y el aroma a comida que salía de su cocina la despertó por completo.  
Quinn se levantó y camino hacia su cocina y ahí se encontró con la imagen más perfecta del mundo. Rachel estaba concentrada cocinando. Su cabeza tenía harina al igual que su delantal. Estaba tan metida en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que una rubia estaba parada detrás de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-te ves hermosa en mi cocina.- susurro Quinn en su oído y la morena se sobresaltó al sentir la cercanía de la rubia con su cuerpo.  
-QUINN! Me asustaste. Pensé que estabas dormida.- Rachel se había puesto nerviosa por la cercanía de Quinn con su rostro.  
Quinn lo noto y lo uso a su favor. Quería probar que tanto sentía la morena por ella.  
-sí, estaba dormida pero ese olor deliciosos me despertó. Y aparte ya no sentí tus brazos a mi alrededor.-Quinn lo dijo muy sensual y a la morena se le erizó la piel.  
-eh... No... No quería despertarte pero es tarde y tienes que almorzar bien para estar fuerte y para que Emma tenga todos los nutrientes que necesita.- la morena bajaba la cabeza y el color de su cara incrementaba a medida que Quinn se acercaba a ella.  
-bueno gracias rach, pero que estas cocinando?.-  
-lasaña vegan. Es sana y alimenta bastante bien.-  
Quinn se dio vuelta para ir al baño y sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su estómago. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sino hubiera sido por Rachel que logró sujetarla a tiempo.  
-Quinn q sucede? Estas bien? Vamos a sentarte. Hay que llamar a tu médico o llevarte a un hospital para que te vean.- la morena hablaba sin parar y la rubia la detuvo.  
-está bien Rachel, sólo fue una puntada, es normal a veces cuando pasas por situaciones estresantes.- dijo la rubia con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. No quería preocupar a la morena pero le había dolido mucho el vientre por lo que decidió relajarse.  
-está bien mejor te acompaño a recostarte y te llamo cuando la comida este lista si?.-  
-está bien avísame cuando ya esté lista.  
Rachel acompaño a la rubia a su cuarto y la recostó mientras volvía a la cocina para seguir con la comida.  
Quinn no se sentía muy bien, de verdad le dolía pero ella pensó que era a causa del estrés.  
Rachel ya había apagado el horno y estaba todo listo para el almuerzo. Cuando fue a la habitación de la rubia para avisarle, pero no la encontró.  
-Quinn? Estas en el baño?- la rubia no contestaba y Rachel se comenzó a preocupar.  
Abrió la puerta del baño y ahí estaba Quinn tirada en el suelo con manchas de sangre en sus piernas.  
Rachel se asustó mucho y corrió hacia la rubia para levantarla. Quinn estaba inconsciente y Rachel estaba desesperada.  
Bajó por su celular y llamo a una ambulancia.  
Una vez que llegaron al hospital, a la rubia la ingresaron en urgencias y Rachel tuvo que esperar fuera de la sala. Estaba nerviosa y con mucho miedo de que algo le sucediera a ella o a Emma. Ella había insistido en que le contará toda la historia de Londres y la rubia no podía sufrir ese tipo de estrés. Si algo le llegaba a pasar no se lo perdonaría jamás.  
Había pasado una hora y nadie salida para informarle como se encontraba la rubia.  
-familiares de la señorita Fabray?- pregunto una enfermera.  
-si yo soy...- Rachel no sabía que decir claro que no era familiar de Quinn pero algo tenía que inventar.  
-usted es?.-  
-la novia.- Rachel estaba roja de la vergüenza pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para que la dejarán pasar.  
-está bien, la señorita Fabray ha sufrido pérdidas en el embarazo pero logramos estabilizarla, la bebe está bien pero tiene riesgo de nacer prematura. Ahora está descansando y se quedará la noche en observación.-  
-Puedo verla?-  
-claro venga conmigo.-  
Rachel entro a la habitación y se congeló con la imagen que vio. Quinn estaba en una cama llena de cables por todos lados. Estaba dormida y relajada.  
La morena se acercó y tomó su mano. Ver a la rubia tan frágil le partía el corazón. Realmente la amaba y quería cuidarla de todo.  
-rach?- la rubia dijo su nombre en un susurro.  
-hola bonita acá estoy, como te sientes?-  
-un poco mareada, pero estoy mejor.-  
-Quinn si te llegaba a pasar algo te juro que me moría. No sabes lo asustada que estaba.-  
De pronto entro una enfermera a revisar a Quinn.  
-menos mal que ya se despertó señorita Fabray, su novia estaba muy preocupada por usted y estaba volviendo locos a todos en el hospital.- dicho esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas pero más que nada a la rubia que no entendía nada.  
-porque dijo eso la enfermera?-  
-eh, bueno es complicado y no quiero que te enojes fue algo que dije para poder entrar ya que sólo familiares entraban a verte y yo no me podía aguantar.- la morena no respiraba al hablar. Y esto le causo mucha gracia a la rubia.  
-rach, jamás me podría enojar con lo que dijiste, en cierto punto es halagador.-  
Rachel estaba muy ruborizada y no se había percatado de la cercanía de la rubia. Quinn No pudo resistirse y dejo que su cuerpo y corazón se hicieran cargo de la situación fue un duce y tierno beso; el cual marcaría el inicio de un cambio; si bien no duro mucho fue dulce y lleno de amor y ambas lo sintieron y notaron.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la morena que todavía no salía de su asombro.  
-un beso… no se precisamente en donde estamos paradas… lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que te necesito a mi lado y te necesito en mi vida.-Quinn de verdad la quería a su lado. Rachel era muy importante para ella y no quería perderla.  
-y ahí estaré contigo.-le contesto la morena regalándole otro beso.

Así se quedaron varias horas dándose mimos hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR. ESPERO CUMPLIR CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS. **

**DEJO MI TWITTER PARA QUE ME AGREGUEN Y HAGAN SUS PREGUNTAS SI TIENEN DUDAS**

**Casio_023**

**GRACIAS TOTALES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Rachel pasó toda la noche en el hospital cuidando de Quinn. A la mañana siguiente la rubia despierta y Rachel esta acostada en un sillón un poco incómodo para dormir.

-rach! Despierta!-

Rachel se remueve un poco en su asiento y mira con ojos cansados a la rubia.

-Quinn como te sentís? Te duele algo? Llamo al médico para que te venga a ver?- la morena no dejaba de hablar y la rubia la interrumpió.

-no rach, está todo bien solo un poco de agua necesito.- la morena se acercó rápido para poder darle agua a la rubia.

Pasaron un rato hablando hasta que el medico entro a revisar a Quinn y le dijo a esta que en la tarde le darían el alta. Rachel le pidió a Thomas que viniera a quedarse un rato con la rubia así podía ordenar un poco la casa para cuando la rubia volviera. Rachel ya había tomado una decisión, aunque Quinn se enojara ella se iba a quedar en la casa de la rubia a cuidarla unos días.

Después de unas horas Rachel volvió al hospital con un bolso con ropa para Quinn así ella podría cambiarse antes de ir a su casa. La morena ayudo a Quinn a vestirse, cuando la rubia termino de arreglarse entro el doctor para recordarles los cuidados que tenía que tener y sobre todo le pidió que hiciera reposo y nada de esfuerzo físico.

Ya estaban listas para irse así Quinen podría descansar. Thomas apareció con el auto para llevarlas al departamento de la rubia. El camino fue en silencio, solo la radio se dejaba escuchar en el auto. Cuando llegaron Rachel ayudaba a Quinn a caminar despacio, no quería que se tropezara ni se lastimara con cualquier cosa.

-rach enserio estoy bien, puedo caminar sola, no me va a pasar nada.-

-no te voy a dejar sola, si puedo ayudarte lo voy a hacer no me cuesta nada. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el médico, tenes que hacer reposo y no esforzarte demasiado.-

Rachel estaba preocupada por la rubia, y Quinn lo agradeció. Cuando se sentó en el sofá pudo darse cuenta que había un bolso sobre la mesa que no era suyo y automáticamente miro a Rachel.

-que es ese bolso Rachel?, vas a algún lado?.-

-mmm… no… yo, yo solo traje… un poco, un poco de ropa para quedarme a dormir.-

-como que para quedarte a dormir?. No hace falta que nadie se quede yo puedo cuidarme sola, enserio estoy bien, no estoy invalida, solo estoy embarazada. Gracias de todas formas pero se van los dos.- Thomas hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de toda la discusión. Pero sabía que la rubia estaba molesta y no quería que lo pagara con Rachel.

-mira Quinn, Rachel se va a quedar por varias razones, la primera es que yo no puedo quedarme porque tengo una familia que me espera en casa y si me quedo sería motivo de divorcio. La segunda: vos no podes quedarte sola porque puede pasarte algo a vos o a la bebe y no queremos tener que volver a ese maldito hospital. Y tercero y último, Rachel se muere de ganas de quedarse a cuidar de ti… asique no creo que quieras quitarle esa oportunidad de compartir tiempo con vos. Sin más que decir me retiro porque mi esposa ya debe de haber preparado un bolso para mandarme a dormir al auto. Chau Quinn cuídate y no seas mala con Rachel. Rachel espero que el demonio se calme, sino me compadezco de vos- Thomas se despidió de las chicas con una sonrisa y se retiró del departamento.

-creo que Thomas te quiere mucho y te conoce bastante bien.-

-rach yo…

-no digas nada Quinn, sé que es tu casa y no quiero entrometerme solo quería cuidarte esta noche nada mas.- Rachel tomo su bolso con intensión de irse pero una mano la freno.

-no quiero que te vayas, yo te iba a decir que podíamos pedir comida así ninguna cocina.- dijo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-me parece perfecto.- concluyo la morena dejando su bolso en el suelo para darle un abrazo a Quinn.

Pastas había sido la cena elegida para esa noche. Una morena y una rubia sentadas en un sillón comiendo en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la magia que tiene ver "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", una película que sin duda, las dos tenían en su repertorio de películas favoritas.

Cuando la película termino Quinn estaba embobada con la sonrisa que Rachel tenía mientras dormía. La rubia estaba cansada asique se levantó muy lento del sofá para no despertar a Rachel. Tomo una manta que tenía para cubrirse cada vez que se acostaba en ese mismo sofá que ahora disfrutaba una morena de ojos chocolate.

-gracias por volver a mi vida hermosa. Echaba de menos tu alegría y esa sonrisa que desarma a cualquiera. Te extrañaba mucho mi pequeña estrella.- susurro Quinn mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de la morena antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Lo que Quinn nunca se imagino es que Rachel no estaba del todo dormida y había escuchado cada palabra dicha esa noche.

-yo también te extrañaba mi pequeño corderito.- susurro Rachel para sí misma.

Esa noche estuvieron dando vueltas hasta entrada la madrugada, ninguna podía dormirse, no después de todo lo que había pasado en esas 48 horas.

Quinn sabía que su hija le traería una felicidad absoluta, y pensaba una y otra vez porque Rachel apareció justo en ese momento de su vida, cuando más necesitaba una amiga, alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien con quien compartir su felicidad. Quinn sabía que le gustaba Rachel desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que no sabía es que ella estaba enamorada mucho antes de haberla conocido.

Almas gemelas. Algunos la buscan durante toda su vida; otros creen haberla encontrado... Lo cierto es que mucho se dice y poco se sabe. ¿Es cierto que todos tenemos una? ¿Representan el verdadero "buen amor"?

Los más entendidos dicen que el "Alma Gemela" es el hallazgo del verdadero amor, el encuentro del compañero ideal. Se manifiesta como un amor totalmente incondicional y desinteresado. No se limita al plano físico, rechaza cualquier distinción ya sea de raza, sexo, nacionalidad o idioma. La conexión auténtica que existe entre "almas gemelas" produce la armonía, la compenetración en todos los sentidos.

Las almas gemelas sacan a relucir lo mejor de nosotros, tenemos un propósito en común, avanzamos en la misma dirección y compartimos nuestros anhelos más profundos.

Brian Weiss sostiene que una alma gemela atraviesa los tiempos para estar con nosotros, a quien reconocemos por instinto con el corazón. Alguien ligado a nuestros destino hasta la eternidad.

Los amigos muy cercanos, las personas que consideramos maestros de nuestra vida, y aquellos que consideremos de gran influencia, son "almas compañeras". Cualquier miembro de la familia puede ser un alma compañera. Venimos encarnando juntos como grupo de almas que trabajan temas de crecimiento específicos.

Cuando decimos "me enamoré en cuanto la vi", en realidad estamos reaccionando al reconocimiento, de que esa persona ha tenido que ver con nosotros en vidas pasadas.

A veces nos encontramos con una alma compañera, sólo para casarnos y tener hijos juntos. Una vez resuelto el vínculo que traíamos de otras vidas la relación termina.

Pero Quinn estaba en un dilema, no sabía si Rachel podría ser su alma compañera o su alma gemela. Solo sabía que la quería en su vida pase lo que pase. Esta vez no iba a huir de ese amor. Esta vez iba a quedarse y pelear por conquistar el corazón de una mujer que nunca dejo de amar.

**PERDONEN EL RETRASO DEL CAPITULO PERO HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO DE 20 A 4 AM Y EL CANSANCIO ACUMULADO NO ME DEJA HACER NADA MAS. LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME DA TREGUA Y LOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES NO SON DE AYUDA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO CORTO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
